


Taste So Good

by tiffdawg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cumplay, F/M, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Shameless Smut, Some Cursing, no y/n, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffdawg/pseuds/tiffdawg
Summary: Typically, watching you interact with the kid was endearing. He often found himself grinning like an idiot beneath his helmet while you taught him made up games or rocked him to sleep with a soft lullaby from your home planet.But tonight, as you hand-fed the baby the plump purple berries you had picked up at the market earlier that day, occasionally popping one into your own mouth, it had affected him in an unwelcome way. He’d about lost it when a particularly ripe berry burst in your mouth, and you had used the pad of your thumb to wipe the syrupy juice from your chin before bringing it to your mouth to lick off. It was an innocent enough gesture that had provoked his impure thoughts, and, in that moment, he’d wanted nothing more than to taste you.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 305





	Taste So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Have a little plotless smut from Din’s pov, as a treat. But seriously, this is my first time writing (let alone posting) something like this so I hope it works. I did, however, leave the ending pretty open, so if you guys like it, I’d be happy to write more. Let me know!

Din had to get away from you. 

Typically, watching you interact with the kid was endearing. He often found himself grinning like an idiot beneath his helmet while you taught him made up games or rocked him to sleep with a soft lullaby from your home planet. 

But tonight, as you hand-fed the baby the plump purple berries you had picked up at the market earlier that day, occasionally popping one into your own mouth, it had affected him in an unwelcome way. One that was becoming entirely too frequent if he was being honest. 

He’d about lost it when a particularly ripe berry burst in your mouth, and you had used the pad of your thumb to wipe the syrupy juice from your chin before bringing it to your mouth to lick off. It was an innocent enough gesture that had provoked his impure thoughts, and, in that moment, he’d wanted nothing more than to taste you. Instead, he panicked, and left the two of you in the hull of the ship and while he escaped to the cockpit to hide.

He didn’t want to think about what any of that said about him. That he couldn’t even be around you anymore without you inadvertently turning him on. It didn’t matter if you were helping with the baby or working on his ship or just sitting in the copilot’s chair recounting stories from your past as he flew. He was entranced by your every move, every word. Din wasn’t sure when you went from his partner and onboard engineer to something more, but at some point between meeting you in an old spaceport on Savareen and wherever the _Razor Crest_ happened to be as it sped through hyperspace that night, his harmless infatuation turned to something more. And he was losing control. 

He let out a deep sigh as he slumped against the doors of the cockpit, willing his breathing to even out and hoping that this feeling would pass. Usually he could calm himself down after a few minutes and continue on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but as his head lulled forward the sight of his erection straining against his pants sent a fresh wave of shame crashing over him. This problem wasn’t going to be willed away this time.

Din’s body and mind were at war with each other and for the first time in a long while his physical needs were winning. _Fuck it_ , he thought as he unceremoniously threw himself into the pilot’s chair. What he was about to do was reckless and unlike him, but he was past the point of caring. He yanked his gloves off with more force than strictly necessary and tossed them onto the control console before unclasping his belt and releasing his cock from the confines of his trousers.

As Din took himself in hand, images of you appeared unbridled in his mind’s eye. He pictured you straddling him right there in the pilot’s chair, your strong thighs wrapped around his hips as you rode him, his name falling from your lips. His real name. The one he’d entrusted to you late one night after hours of hushed conversation down in the hull as the baby slept soundly in your arms. For some unholy reason that memory did more for him than any filthy fantasy he could conjure up. He ground out a curse as his calloused hand moved roughly against his shaft; he didn’t deserve to enjoy this, not when he was thinking of you. 

Your name tumbled unwittingly from his own lips. His feelings of remorse and desire were so convoluted at that point he couldn’t stop himself from repeating it a second time and he might’ve carried on like that if not for your light gasp.

His hand stilled and his head snapped towards the cabin doors where you stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape. He wasn’t surprised that you came to check on him. You did that sometimes because for some gods forsaken reason, you cared about him.

Before he could say anything, tuck himself away and start apologizing profusely or even offer to take you to some far away planet because he couldn’t fathom you ever wanting to see him again after this, you crossed the short distance between the two of you. Still sitting rigidly in his seat, he watched in astonishment as you gingerly settled yourself on your knees in the space between his legs.

“Don’t stop because of me,” you said, your voice a breathy sound he wasn’t used to coming from you. With the lightest, most tentative touch to the back of his hand, you urged him to continue. It sent a spark though him as your fingers brushed against his skin for the first time, stroking the flames in his belly he’d tried so hard to extinguish. 

Your touch was all the encouragement he needed and without taking his eyes off of yours, once again amazed that you could always find his behind his visor, he picked up the pace he’d set before. Only this time, his strokes were smoother, gentler even. As if your presence gave him the permission he needed to pleasure himself the way he wanted.

“Fuck-” Din choked out, “I’m doing this because of you.”

At that, you inched closer and rested your hands on the Beskar plates on his thighs, just on either side of his groin. Near enough to where he actually wanted you, but still much too far. He didn’t dare ask you to do anything, too afraid of breaking whatever spell has been cast over the two of you that allowed this to happen. Instead he watched as your eyes flicked hungrily back and forth between his cock and his visor. He searched for any sign of regret, disgust, but all he saw were your pupils blown wide, darkening your sparkling eyes. Your soft lips parted with a faint sigh as your face flushed with desire. 

Din wasn’t going to last much longer. Not with you looking at him like that. His breaths became ragged and he clenched his jaw in a pathetic attempt to keep himself from groaning, but the vocoder picked up all of his vocalizations and projected it out to you, practically echoing in the small cabin. Still, he had enough sense in his lust-riddled brain to notice that you could tell he was about to cum and for a second he thought he saw a flash of panic cross your face. But like everything else that happened that evening, what you did next surprised him. Moving quickly, you slipped your tunic off and hastily discarded your breast band, throwing them both to the wayside. 

“I want it on me, please,” you said, practically begging as you pushed your tits together before letting them fall, as if to show him where you wanted it. That simple, salacious act paired with the confirmation that you _wanted_ him was more than enough to send him over the edge.

“Shit,” Din cursed and in a rushed movement, he grasped your bare shoulder and pulled you closer until the crown of his helmet rested against your temple and your chest was level with his cock. Even as his mind blanked, he held you steady with his bruising grip as he painted your chest with his hot, white streaks, milking every drop from himself.

He panted heavily within the confines of his helmet, unsure if anything could’ve prepared him for the orgasm that just tore through him and was trying to regain some sense of composure when you raised two delicate fingers to your chest and gathered some of his cum. Curious, he watched as you turned within his grasp just enough so that you held his gaze as you brought your fingers to your mouth, licking them clean.

“You taste so good, Din.”

That breaks him.

“Close your eyes. And don’t open them, no matter what,” he commanded. He could tell by the look on your face that you understood what was about to happen. Maybe even before he could fully comprehend it himself. “Can you do that for me?”

You nodded eagerly and closed your eyes tighter than was probably necessary. He trusted you not to open them again. Hell, he trusted you completely. Maybe he shouldn’t have, but he did anyways. There was a good chance he was breaking every tenet of the Creed he swore to uphold, but it didn’t matter. What was happening between the two of you was a long time coming and he couldn’t hold it off anymore. Didn’t want to. Din ripped off his helmet and for the first time since he met you, he saw you properly. No HUD filter, just you. He buried his face in your hair and breathed in the scent of your shampoo. Seeing you, feeling you, smelling you all as if for the very first time. You overwhelmed every one of his senses. 

With one arm wrapped tightly around your waist and the other hand gripping the back of your thigh, he hauled you onto his lap so that you straddled him, not unlike the way he imagined earlier. He pulled you into his chest and slotted his mouth against yours. You immediately returned the kiss, tenderly cradling his face in your hands, and when his tongue slipped into your mouth, he tasted a hint of himself. 

It was hard and passionate, and a bit wild. All-consuming in a way he never imagined kissing someone would be like. And he couldn’t get enough of you. Couldn’t believe that you were real. Couldn’t imagine ever letting you go. He brought a hand to the back of your head, holding you steady against him as he kissed and licked and nipped at your lips. You didn’t seem to mind, letting him take what he wanted while carding your fingers through his overgrown locks and kissing him back with equal fervor. He broke the kiss only to satisfy his desire try something else new. He licked his mess off of your breasts before kissing you again, pushing it into your mouth. 

You moaned against his lips and took all he offered you greedily. “Yes,” you gasped, “Want it all. I want all of you, Din.”

He said your name lowly and leaned his forehead against yours, an intimate gesture for a Mandalorian made all the better without his helmet. Your eyes were still closed, and his heart swelled at the gesture. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Dreamed of you saying that.”

“I dreamed of you, too,” you said with a light laugh and a disarming smile. “And I also think of you when I touch myself.” You slid a hand in between your bodies to palm your core over your pants as if to prove your point. Din swallowed thickly at the sight. 

“Let me touch you. I want to taste you, _cyar’ika_.” He brushed you away and nimbly unbuttoned your pants before slipping a hand in your panties to find you completely soaked. “Is that all for me?” he murmured in disbelief as he placed openmouthed kisses to your jaw.

“Gods, yes!” you moaned nuzzling against his neck, “Always. Always for you, Din.”

“Eyes closed, okay?” he asked again. At least one of his brain cells still worked. “No matter what.”

“I promise,” you said with an enthusiastic nod.

With that, he withdrew his hand and maneuvered you so that you were lying down. He had a fleeting thought that this would be so much more comfortable for you if he had a proper bunk, but you didn’t seem to mind as you pulled him down with you. He kissed you one more time before moving down your body. Kneeling between your legs, he slipped off your boots and then encouraged you to lift your hips with a gentle hand so he could remove your bottoms. Din took a long moment to admire your naked form as you laid in front of him on the floor of his ship. He never thought he’d be lucky enough to see you like this and so he drank you in like a parched man on Tatooine, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

He ran a hand up the inside of your thigh, gently pushing your legs open wider, and then dipped a lone, lazy finger between your slick folds.

“That’s a good girl,” Din praised quietly when he saw just how ready you were for him. He gathered up some of your wetness before pushing one of his thick digits into you, pumping slowly, and he really did smile when you keened, grinding against his hand in search of more friction. He knew he was teasing you, but he couldn’t help it. “You want more?

“Yes, please,” you whispered hoarsely. He added a second finger and you let out a strangled moan, really something closer to a whine, and lazily threw an arm over your eyes. 

“Careful what you ask for, _cyar’ika_.” After that, Din wasted no time burying his face between your legs, licking a broad stripe up your dripping cunt. His deft fingers slid easily back inside you, picking up a faster pace as his tongue swirled around your sensitive bud. He used his free hand to reach up and squeeze the soft mound of your breast, rolling your pert nipple between two fingers. When your other hand covered your mouth in an attempt to muffle your cries of pleasure, he grabbed your wrist and then intertwined his fingers with yours, letting them lay together on your stomach. 

“Wanna hear you,” he said, pulling away just far enough to speak before attaching his lips to your clit.

“Oh, Din!” you cried out and he swore his name never sounded so good. It was both a prayer and salvation at once. He felt you clench around his fingers and had to use your clasped hands to pin you down as your hips bucked upwards in wanton pleasure. He could tell that you were close. You gripped his hand harder and he noticed your abdominal muscles contract under your entwined hands as you tried to arch off the ground. 

“Fuck yes, just like that!” you exclaimed, followed by an inarticulate moan as Din tightened the circles, he drew around your clit with his tongue and your breath hitched in a silent scream just as something in you snapped. He worked you through your orgasm with his fingers and mouth as you came on him. He eagerly lapped up every drop of you until you wound a hand through his hair to pull him up your body. He kissed you deeply, delighting in the way he felt you continue to shake beneath him. 

“You taste yourself?” he asked, kissing you again and brushing his tongue lightly against yours. You hummed your satisfaction into his mouth before finally breaking away, panting and still coming down from your high. 

He wrapped your languid arms around him as he trailed his hands down your body, feeling every dip and curve along the way. Giving you a moment to steady yourself, he kissed a path across your face, your jaw, and then down your neck, sucking lightly at your pulse point and earning weary whimper. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in your scent, something light and clean, something he associated with you but never smelled so clearly before. When you seemed to come back to your senses, your light fingers tracing constellations between the raised scars on his shoulders, Din turned your face towards him once more, taking your bottom lip between his.

“You taste so good,” he mumbled against your lips and he felt your smile more than he saw it. He didn’t even try to stop the matching grin that broke out across his own face. He only hoped you could feel it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tiffdawg


End file.
